bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shijū
Shijū (四獣 Shijuu; Eng Lit Translation, "Vengeful Tiger,") was a Stealth Force Officer who worked his way up the ranks within the Deep Cover Ops program, ascending to the prestigious position of Whisper Squad Captain. Appearance: Shijū is a muscular, scarred, broad shouldered man visibly protraying a middle-aged man in his late 40's. Having several jagged scars run parallel spaces to each other diagonally across his brows, lips and jawline from left to right, he has dark brown irises which compliment his dark attire and wardrobe he's seen wearing predoimately. Despite all the punishment, torture, and injury clearly displayed across his body, Shijū is well kempt and toned in his musculature structure, containing rippling abdominal muscles and appendages, showing a man who regards physical prowess a importance equal to that of authority. His head wreaks of punctures, burns, and hideous scarrings shown of past tortures and lacerations of various sorts, though from what and to what end it is unknown. Shijū's attire is that of a black trench coat, commonly seen within the Whisper Squad, with a metalic headband black bandana worn over his head, complimented with black leather gloves and boots. Beneath those are a pair of gray, copper sheen buttoned jacket and slacks, with a black belt to keep it perfectly kempt and together. A black Ninja-to is strapped on his left waist, while a handgun is holstered on his right hip. Personality: Shijū is seen as a no-nonsense superior the majority of the time he's around any living being, taking his authority and leadership duties with the utmost respect and dutybound honor. While at times seen being cold, callous, and sometimes outright cruel, Shijū has some shreds of humanity as he's seen making rather dry humored jokes or using himself as a example of humility and sacrifice. Shijū's mastery of information extraction and torture makes him a incredibly dangerous man to be alone with, as he can take in the slightest bodily gestures of nearly any sort as a tell or a sign within the human body's language to allow him to piece together nearly detailed accurate information on people he's around, whether it be an enemy or ally. Synopsis: Affiliations: -Kaze Sasayaki: -Soul Society/Gotei 13: -Deep Cover Ops: -Hana Yūgure: -Jōshōtsu: -Kaien Shiba: History: Powers/Abilities: Unknown Spiritual Power: As secrecy of skills is nearly essential for members within the Whisper Squad, Shijū has made nearly total anyonmity of his current strength within Spiritual Power, as well as his ability to manipulate it in any number of ways. However, testament of his prowess is his ability to withstand Spiritual Pressures as wild, dominant, or chaotic as members of the Espada Afilado when doing high profile reconasiance in their territory, as well as keep his own signature pressure hidden for long periods of time. Master Intelligence Gatherer/Exctractionist: Superhuman Perception/Genius Tactician: Hakuda Mastery: Highly Attained Speed/Reaction-Timing: Shunpō Mastery: Zanjutsu Mastery: Highly Skilled Medicinal/Alchemical Artisan: Equipment/Paraphenilia: Pocket Dimension Cubes: Shijū uses specially crafted devices to open miniature pocket dimensions, either "opening" packages, weapons, powers, and/or subordinates of his choosing. He is also capable of trapping individuals within these cubes, most of these "Capture" boxes he uses involve a specially designed torture chamber in which he preforms the most horrendous, terrifying forms of exctracting intelligence and inducing pain into his victimes. Very few victims have ever left these boxes alive or sane, in which Shijū prefers them deceased to end their suffering, as they are usually left with nothing of themselves within their husks for bodies. He is also seen using this in Shadow Games: Pride & Dogma as a mode of transportation to the Whisper Squad's outpost in a undisclosed, secret dimension. Kidō Cutting/Binding Threads: Capable of thinning out these nearly transparent, nigh invisible threads of spiritronic material around his enemies in ambush tactics before binding them with enough spiritual binding force to hold them physically paralyzed less incredible strength and resilience to aide them. It is also a good makeshift secondary weapon, as these lines can slice through incredibly dense spiritual blasts of raw power as well as condensed reinforcments of either organic or artificial integrity, they are a good if not skill-required second to Soul Reapers for melee combat. Zanpakuto: Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):